jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamerz1436/Jailbreak Update Concepts (PLEASE READ OR JAILBREAK WOULDN'T HAVE A 3 YEAR ANNIVERSARY)
Introduction You can tell that Jailbreak has gone through a steady decline in player count. The numbers show and I think the developers are aware of this slow decline. It’s shocking looking at Jailbreak’s current player count. Comparing Jailbreak a year ago, when the Museum first released, Jailbreak was instantly up to 100K+ in terms of player count on Sunday. Compare that to the most recent Planes Update, the player count barley reaches 50K and starts declining from there. Jailbreak is still one of the top games but after comparing these 2 updates but honestly, Jailbreak’s just a shadow of its former self. Just comparing these 2 player counts made me feel a bad feeling of depression. Folks, the end might be near for Jailbreak, and I mean it. But is there a way to fix this noticeable decline in popularity, if so, at what cost? I feel like I’m just the right person to help Jailbreak. After spending sleepless nights thinking of ways to help the game, it’s time to reveal them. You know the information that you’re taking in is relevant because you are reading this from someone who has played Jailbreak since the very beginning, someone who knows virtually every single piece of history about the game, someone who can differentiate what is a good or bad update, someone who has spent lots of time in the Jailbreak community, someone who has volunteered to help the Official Jailbreak Wikia thrive, someone who actually cares and loves the game just as much as the developers love it as well and someone who wants to help the game thrive but has not been given a single chance. That would be me. Hopefully the developers of Jailbreak will consider putting some of these update concepts into Jailbreak.I put my heart into making this blog post, just to share my ideas that will 100% help Jailbreak get back to its former self, a game that once dominated and ruled over every other game on the Roblox Front Page. It would be sad to see people skip over this lengthy blog post. I spent all night putting my knowledge to the test, see if I’m ready to save Jailbreak from its long and painful death. I’ve meet so many good and responsible people on the Jailbreak Wiki Staff Team , and I would love to thank them for making me a better person, showing me right from wrong, as well as put me much closer to Jailbreak. Roblox games and any video game in general can not last forever, its imposible. But by reading every single word that I have spent hours writing and planing, this will help the longevity of Jailbreak, allow the game to continue florishing for years to come. If anyone from the Jailbreak developer team is reading this, I would highly recommend you to take lots of notes because things are about to get really interesting. Some of these concepts might even save my game. It would be the dream I dreamed for years, someone using this blog as a way to help one of the most popular games on Roblox so please don't skip any of this or you will miss out on information that may potentialy help Jailbreak. Now lets begin Update concept 1: Daily Rewards Update Purpose for this Update: Daily Rewards will help encourage people to play Jailbreak because they will get rewarded for playing it daily. Players will be able to open a daily rewards calendar that shows players the potential rewards they can earn per consecutive day. The daily rewards calendar looks something like this. The more consecutive days someone plays Jailbreak, the better rewards they will receive. Games such as Jetpack Joyride, Angry Birds Epic, Roblox Vehicle Simulator, tons of mobile fermium games, and many more use the daily rewards system to encourage players to play their game daily. Some players might just log on and not play the game just to claim the rewards, but on Jailbreak, players have to physically drive to a Daily Rewards shop (Located near the Power Plant robbery) to collect their daily reward. This will help encourage people to play learn how to play Jailbreak by having to know map locations, and significantly boost Jailbreak player count, as well as help the new players earn rewards without having to do hard grinding which takes lots of time to master. Daily Rewards will change per Jailbreak season Daily Rewards list Day 1: 2,500 cash Day 2: 2 Tier 3 Safes Day 3: 1 Gamemode token Day 4: 5,000 cash Day 5: 1 Legendary red safe Day 6: 10,000 cash Day 7: 100 Rocket Fuel Day 8: Vault Safe Day 9: 1 free tank of Premium Jetpack fuel Day 10: Full Tank of Rocket Fuel Day 11:'''3 Gamemode tokens '''Day 12: 20,000 cash Day 13: '''2 Vault Safes '''Day 14 GRAND PRIZE: 50,000 cash, 5 Gamemode tokens, a Full Tank of Rocket Fuel, and a Limited Edition Supra sports car. (Stats listed at the bottom) Suggested Badimo Twitter Vehicle Reveal Sentence: ''Enjoy doing burnouts in style with this new limited edition Classic Supra after unlocking one of the Day 14 Daily Rewards coming soon.'' Update Concept 2: Police Balancing Update If you hop onto the most typical normal Jailbreak game servers, most of the times you will find out that 90-98% of the players on the server are on the Criminal / Prisoner team. This is a big issue because most of the time in open world prison escape games; Police are there to put a challenge on Criminals while they are trying to make money robbing stores, guard the prison to prevent criminals from escaping, as well as arrest criminals / guilty prisoners and put them back to their jail cells. Back in the early days of Jailbreak, the Prison used to be full of Police trying to do their best preventing criminals from escaping. Without outside assistance, it used to be very hard to escape prison, but due to the lack of Police inside the Prison after Jailbreak transformed into a GTA5 like game, as well as the amount of places to rob and make money as a criminal, unless there is a very high bounty, there is almost no reason to play on the Police team on Jailbreak due to the fact that criminals make so much more money compared to Police. This causes players to freely rob locations without the need to worry about Police trying to arrest them. This also makes it way too easy to grind cash as a criminal, which inflates the Jailbreak cash, making it worth less. There needs to be a Police balancing update to balance Jailbreak, so criminals and Police can make near the same amount of money, but the damage may have already been done. Hopefully with these balancing changes I will list below, we can properly balance the Police team. It eventually gets boring and stale robbing the same stores collecting over 200K every day on the criminal team, which causes players to leave by the masses due to how unbalanced the Jailbreak teams are. List of Jailbreak Balancing Update changes *Bounties increased 50% *Police Paycheck increased $2,000 as well as a $50 bonus per criminal a player arrests, Police can earn up to a maximum of $4,000 for their paycheck *SWAT ATTIRE increases player hitpoints up to 150 *Police are given 1 set of spike strips that pops tires if a vehicle drives over them, if a player owns the SWAT Gamepass, they will get notified if a criminal drives over a spike strip. Police are limited to 1 spike strip that can be picked up into their inventory and can be placed somewhere else. *Arrest amount bumped up to $500. *New Police missions that yeild 500XP and 10,000 cash when completed. *Along with HP, Police will also recieve temporary sprinting speed buffs for 10 seconds if an officer eats a donut. *Working computer screens at the Secret Agent Base, Prison, and Police Station, that show info stating the status of all the robbery locations. A Grey Circle represents a closed robbery location, Green indicates if a robbery location is open, and flashing red would indicate if a robbery location is under robbery, *360 degree rotation on the turret. *A new Charger vehicle (Stats listed below) Suggested Badimo Twitter Vehicle Reveal Sentence: Want a quick vehicle that doesn't sacrifice seating capacity?! Patrol the streets with your friends with the new Charger muscle car, ariving to Jailbreak this week. Other Suggestions *Charge players $500 per tank of Standard Fuel on the Jetpack to reduce Jetpack abuse *Disable Jetpack while inside the Major robbery locations. *Optimisation Update that allows players to run Jailbreak more easily without much lag as well as a way to switch from different lighting systems, which helps players with a older or lower end device run Jailbreak more smoothly if they are having issues running the new lighting system. *Update the Billboards with something else, the new Jewelry Store and Bank randomised layouts already came out about 4 months ago. *Allow the Billboards to display current update info as well as some Fanart *New chasis for the Dirtbike, Patrol, and Volt Bike, so they can utilise Rocket Fuel, just like every other land vehicle. *New handling and acceleration upgrades inside of the Garage. *If the developers of Jailbreak somehow read this, I would appreciate a twitter shout-out. *Up the sensitivity for the Stunt and Jet, as well as make them glide smoother. *A way to flip the Jet and Stunt upright if they end up on its roof. *An additional seat to the Jet. *Criminals will need a Keycard if they want to enter from the top of the Jewerly Store. *A way to exit the Museum by yourself, in case the other person dies. This can only be done if you're the only person inside. *Reduce the ammunition on the Shotgun back to 4 *Allow headshots to do double damage *Nerf the Uzi by increasing the recoil. *Armor peices, like helments, chestplates, and leggings on Jailbreak. *More affordible prices for Grenades and Rockets. *Deagle gun for players who own the BOSS Gamepass, this would help encourage players to buy the Crime BOSS Gamepass. *Advertising the Jailbreak Wikia on a Jailbreak Billboard. *Another Wiki shoutout, it has been some time scince our last one. *Randomised Museum puzzles. Category:Blog posts